


Tell Me Everything's Okay. (Even though I know it isn't)

by z1mmy



Series: Euronymous and Dead fics -dies- [2]
Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: M/M, they r literally just fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z1mmy/pseuds/z1mmy
Summary: Dead and Euronymous fight.--This does take place before "You've hurt me so much I can't feel the pain when you touch me."--
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth & Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Series: Euronymous and Dead fics -dies- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215728
Kudos: 5





	Tell Me Everything's Okay. (Even though I know it isn't)

“Fuck You! I don’t even love you!” Euronymous screamed as he dodged a plate that Dead was throwing at him. 

“Bullshit! You chose me and you know it!” Dead sobbed as the plate crashed onto the floor, “Your just some bitch I happened to like! You don’t even mean that much to me! Y-Your _nothing._ ” 

That made Dead freeze, “Oh REALLY? Says the bitch who can’t even reach the top shelf in the fucking cabinets because they are to short!” Dead hissed as he threw Euronymous’ favorite coffee cup onto the floor.

“You Bitch!” 

Dead panted and started to cry, He realized what he had done.   
  


“I-I’m sorry!” 

Euronymous shook his head and walked towards Dead and raised his hand to slap him, But he didn’t. 

“Fuck this, I’m done here. I’m done with you. Figure this out yourself, Dead.” Euronymous cursed as he walked out the door, Dead sobbed. He didn’t want to be alone. 

But he was. And the worse was soon to come. 


End file.
